The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule’s Vengeance
by Familyguydude
Summary: Link grew up trapped like a prisoner in his own village. Never allowed out of the giant wall that trapped him inside his home. But one day, when Link finds a mysterious sword in his village, he is suddenly thrown out into an unfamiliar land and into the m


Chapter 1: "Give a man a fish, and feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, and feed him for a life time."

Link sat with his back against a tree, sitting in scenery so beautiful he thought only possible in a dream. Link had a good life, good friends, great family, yet Link sometimes felt as if something was missing in his life. But he felt at peace here. Link always loved to come and enjoy the beautiful sounds of nature here. He was disappointed that he hadn't been able to come here lately. Probably due to all the commotion around his house. He used to come here everyday. It always calmed Link down. He sat back letting the rays of the sun heat his body as he sat in the comfort of the beautiful scenery. He sat before a huge crater filled with see-through water. In the middle their was a island that ran all the way down to the bottom. Their was no bridge for no one had ever visited the island. No one ever wanted too go down there for his village believed it was cursed.

The placed reeked of blood and the water around the island was filthy. They believed something very terrible once happened there. Link never believed in these kind of things. When he was younger, Link used to go explorer there. But would never stray to far from the light. He had no weapon to defend himself incase anything were to happen. He never told anyone about his searches in the caves. He feared word of them would reach his aunt, and she would put an end to them.

Link was startled out of his flashback by some brushy noise. Link looked cautiously to the left as he heard the noise getting louder. Link got up as he saw old man Jenkins with his fishing pole come out from the trail. He watched the old man as he sat down his equipment. He was always known for fishing. They said he loved to fish more then anything in the world. Link also loved fish. But he could never catch any. A yell broke Link's thoughts. Mr. Jenkins was yelling as he slipped on the wet ground bellow. As Mr. Jenkins leaned over the edge of the cliff, Link quickly jumped towards him. He slid to the left and caught Mr. Jenkins by the sleeve, saving him from falling down the cliff into the water far below. Link quickly pulled him back up with amazing strength. Link never knew he was so strong. The old man bowed his head. "Thank you very much young Link, I think you just saved this old fisherman's life." Mr. Jenkins said gratefully and exhaustedly.

Link bowed back as Mr. Jenkins asked Link if he liked to fish. Silence. "What! You don't know how to fish? Well, how about I teach you as a reward for saving me." Link bowed again. "All right, take this pole." Hold it strong now. Good, now hold down the string with your finger. Yes like that! Now pull back your fishing pole and throw it as hard as you can while letting go of the string." Link did as instructed and let the hook fly out far into the lake. "Wow! Amazing cast Link! You're a very fast learner." Said Mr. Jenkins while casting his own pole. Link smiled and bowed again grateful for the compliment. "And now we wait." Said Mr. Jenkins in a calm but still frightened voice.

As they sat enjoying the beautiful complexity that is nature, Jenkins told Link about the history of the Kokiri Forest. And how it was once made by a Great Tree. When guarded by this tree, the children did not grow in age. But a wicked man burned down the forest, and the Great guardian Tree. So what was left of the Kokiri had to come here to live. And with out the Tree, they started to age. And that he himself, had once been a small little Kokiri. He also told Link about some guardian fairies, that they had. Every child had one. But when the Tree burned, the fairies all left. No one knows what happened to the fairies. One hadn't been spotted in Hyrule in over 30 years.

Lost in the wise man words, Link hadn't even noticed the growing drag pulling on his fishing pole. "Link! I think you've caught something!" Yelled Jenkins with excitement. Link looked at his pole, and noticed the string being pulled tightly. As Link started to real the line in, he heard Jenkins yell, "Yank the pole back before reeling the fish in!" Link yanked the pole back and with it the string. Link felt a "thump" and decided it was time to real it in. While Link was fighting his battle, Jenkins just started his own. "Oh I think I got one! " Yelled Jenkins. Link turned his head to look at Jenkins, who was already on his way to reeling the fish all the way in. Link was determined to get his fish before Jenkins. Link found himself laughing and enjoying himself for the first time in months.

"Oh, I got a big one!" Laughed Jenkins. Link glanced over to see Jenkins progress. Jenkins fish was already seeable. Link was already very into the race. He started reeling so fast, he feared the pole would brake. Just before Jenkins got his hands on his fish, in a he splash of water and sound, Links fish flew upward at an amazing speed. The fish hit Link in the head causing Link to fall on his back. And the fish landed softly on Links stomach, jumping around. Link could here Jenkins laughing as hard as he possibly could. Link sat up and looked at the fish he had caught. "This fish is down right puny!" Thought Link disappointed. Then looked at Jenkins who had caught a huge fish, and started to laugh just as loudly as Mr. Jenkins.

Both soaking wet now, were having the times of their lives. They both sat down, and laughed. As they finally settled down, Jenkins said, "Now that was fun. Old timers like me don't usually have that much fun in a month, let alone a day!" Link smiled. "Thank you so much Link, please take this fish and pole as a token of my gratitude." Link gratefully took the pole and fish and stored them in his inventory. Then both looked at the tiny fish that had given Link such a hard time, and started laughing again.

"Link!" cried a distant voice. Link snapped back into reality and looked around for the source of the voice. Link soon noticed Sarya running down a hill towards him, waving. Sarya was a good, old friend of Links. They were friends since they were in diapers. People were always mistaking them for brother and sister. She was very beautiful. She had soft green hair down to her shoulders and eyes as green as the forest. She was rather short, but most of his kind were. Link got up and bowed to Mr. Jenkins. "Thank you again Link. I owe you one." said Mr. Jenkins with a soft smile. Link smiled back and turned around just as Sarya arrived. She bended over putting her hands on her knees while painting from exhaustion. In between breaths she said in a worried tone, "Link, your uncle is about to leave. You've got to get down there!". And together they ran towards the entrance of the village.   
"Ah, a good lad that Link is. I believe he can be the one who will finally free us.." Said Mr. Jenkins softly, but Link was now to far away to here him.

When they arrived the whole village was already saying their good byes. Link ran in-between the crowd eager to make sure his uncle had not left. He was relived to see his uncle at the boarder of the village with his aunt. His uncle was a tall, and tan man. He was very muscular, and looked like he had fought wars by himself. He has scars and scratches all over him. He was a hard and tough man, his eyes were as hard as rock. This was a man, that had seen a lot of death around his life. But Link would never dare ask about his uncle's past. He never wanted to get the glare his uncle gave him before when he asked. He ran into his uncles arms. Link felt impenetrable inside his uncles arms. He never wanted him to leave. Just stay in his arms forever. But soon the hug had ended and his uncle Eragon looked him in the eyes. "Link my boy, many surprises have befallen you this year. This year we finally told you we were not your real parents. And that I don't go to the homeland to get news about the world, since we are so isolated by our giant walls. Many more are to come. I want you to remember to be strong. I know you want to know where I have been going these past years. Soon the answers will come. You don't know it yet Link, but you have a hard task ahead of you. Be strong, be wise, but most importantly, be brave. My blessings are with you, as is my heart. Good-bye Link." And with a soft kiss to Link and his aunt, his uncle left. The giant doors closed, sealing his uncle away from Link, once and for all.

"Link!" cried Sarya, "Look at you hand!". Link lifted his left hand, only to see 3 triangles on it. One of them shinning brightly. Now tears filled Links eyes. He had no idea what Eragon was talking about, or this new mark. Everything was so confusing, and the worst part was, his uncle wasn't here to comfort him through it. Sarya put a soft hand on his right hand and grabbed it firmly. His aunt on his other side. He starred into their eyes, and smiled.

The next morning

Link swept the floor of the market while singing a tune. He had decided to get a part time job to help his aunt since his uncle left. He paid very little attention to his work, as much of it was focused on his thoughts. Link had already grown accustomed to his father leaving but something didn't feel right this time. He put his right hand on the back of his left. The marking was gone, but Link could still feel the sting of the mark. Link put the down the broom, and sat down on a bench, looking at clear blue sky. "Everything's going to be alright." Thought Link. "Because somewhere out there, Uncle Eragon is starring at the same blue sky." Just then, Sarya walked by with a box of tomatoes. She stopped when she saw Link, a jealous look in her eye. "You should really get back to work be for the boss sees you." She said with a cute smile. Then she continued on with her work. Link picked up his broom and starred at her. "Yeah, everything's going to be just fine." Link thought calmly with a soft smile.

18 months later

"Come on Link, is that all you got?" Said Orca as he knocked aside Link's sword with a lazy flick of his wrist. "Yahhh!" Yelled Link as he threw his sword behind his head, and swung it vertically forward. Orca put his sword horizontally in front of his head. When their swords met, he pushed his sword against Link's, making him fly a few feet back. Again Link did the same technique, except this time, he used all his energy and jumped while attacking. Orca slashed his sword at an angle deflecting Links sword away. Then switched on the offensive mode. 

As Orca attacked, Link could barley block his sword. Then Orca started moving forward, causing Link to move back. As they walked, exchanging blows, Link could feel his sword getting heavier by the second. He was becoming weaker by each block. Finally, Orca slashed his sword horizontally while yelling. When his sword met Links lazy attempt at a block, Links sword flew into the wall a few yards away. Then with one finally kick to the gut, Link was finished. 

As Link got up from the blow, he could see Orca's disappointed face. "How many times do I have to tell you not to waist energy on hopeless attacks? You must find a hole in his defense before attacking. Wasting your energy on attacks that will be blocked is foolish. Losing energy in a real battle most usually means defeat." Link bowed his head in apology. Orca bowed and said with a happy voice, " On the other hand, you are getting better. Your Uncle would be proud. You have the potential to become a great swordsman. With a lot of practice, and a little determination, you may be able to free us all."

Link felt confused by the compliment. "Free us all?" Thought Link over and over again. His confusion was soon replaced by fear as he heard a scream. Sarya burst through the doors with tears in her eyes. "Link!" she cried. " It's Your aunt…"

Link felt his heart pounding as he ran towards his old familiar house. He was glad to see the door was opened as he ran up the porch with Sarya not to far behind. As he ran into the house, he stopped and looked for his aunt. It Didn't take him long to find her spotted on the floor next to a picture of his uncle. Link ran towards his aunt in dispirit concern. He knelt down and helped her from the floor. She looked into his eyes with tears in her own. Link knew something was wrong. Not by the tears, but by his aunt's stare. She had a letter in her hand. Linked look at it, and pandered what it could be. "Link! Your uncle has been killed…" She cried as she through herself into his arms. Holding his aunt, Link could feel a hot drop of sweat, slip down his cheek and onto the floor beneath them.

Chapter 2: "No man can think clearly when his fists are clenched." - George Jean Nathan

Link sat emotionless in his aunts arms. He felt nothing, not sadness, nor happiness. He felt like a rock. And that's what he wanted to be. He imagined how his uncle had died. What could kill something as tuff as his father? Link recognized what he had just called his uncle. His father. The words echoed through his mind. And then it hit him, his emotions came running back. His father, the one who cared for him since he was born. The one who taught him everything. Rather it was to fight, study, or just ride a bike, his father had always been there for him. He was not Links uncle, he WAS his father.

Tears filled his eyes. He had just zapped back into reality, and his grief came back to him all at once. He was sad, he was angry, he was mad, but most of all he was frightened. For the first time in life; Link was scared. He couldn't take it anymore, Lin threw himself from his aunt. Steaming with anger, Link found himself out of control. He was smashing things, and pounding on the walls. His aunt lay on the floor weeping, as if she didn't see a thing. Link had no energy left in him. He was tired and thought he could collapse. But still he smashed. Braking pots, vases, and any thing else that had the misfortune to catch his eyes. But suddenly he stopped when realizing he had just smashed a picture of Eragon and a younger self fishing. As he picked up the broken picture, Link cried. His fathers words echoed in his mind. "Be strong, be wise, but most importantly; be brave." He knew what he was doing was wrong. He wasn't anything his father wanted him to be. Link looked at his aunt in regret, no not his aunt; his mother.

His heart filled with sympathy for her. He couldn't take it anymore, he just exploded. Link burst through door. Only one thing crossed his mind. Never again. Never again. Link could feel himself running across the hard, cold ground, but he was in his own world now. The only thing he could think of was; never again. Never again would he explode like he did, never again will he let anger control him, but most importantly, never again would he be scared of anything. And then he promised never again, for his father. It was what his father would have wanted. Link snapped back into reality when he felt the hot, stinging glow on his hand again. Like he did when it first appeared, the day his father left. Link looked at his left hand and found the 3 triangles again. The same one as last time was shinning. Paying no attention to them, Link looked up. He was running at extremely fast speeds. He had no clue where he was running too, but still he ran.

Chapter 3: "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." - Albus Dumbledore

Link had lost track of all time. He was running, to try and hide from the truth, even though one day truth would catch up to him. He needed to be alone. He could already hear the voices of Sarya and the others calling him. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. So he ran and ran. He could hear the voice of rushing water. He had lost track of where he was now, due to all the brush around him. He saw a chain of bushes blocking him from the source of the water. With out thinking he quickly jumped over them. But to his surprise, when he reached on the other side, it appeared there was no ground beneath him. He was falling down the face of a cliff, high above the water. "Yeahhhhhaaa" cried Link as the water below drew closer and closer. Link closed his eyes tightly and figured himself into a diving position. With a loud crash of a splash he felt the cold, hard, and wet feeling of the water.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a faulty blur. He could make out a near by piece of land. He swam towards it, desperately. His eyes closed, and Link couldn't alter the fact they were. He forced them open again, only to have them shut again a few seconds later. And again he opened them, and again they closed. Soon the process got faster. He could see the land closing in. He was almost there. But he was too exhausted to go in any further. He fainted.

When he awoke he could feel the hot sand under him, yet his hands were still wet leaving crispy hot sand sticking to his palms, it was almost a calmly sort of feeling. He got up to find his head was pounding violently. "Link!" cried a familiar voice. Link turned around to see Sarya on the other end of the Lake. It reminded him of what had happened to his father. Again, sorrow filled his heart. He looked back on where he was standing. He was on the cursed Island. Link knew now no one would bother him in there. With out thinking he ran into a red-stone cave. His legs felt weak, but still he ran in. Getting further away from the light, and deeper into the darkness that rivaled the night. It was just like Link felt on the inside, black, cold and most of all empty. And soon, the light was gone.

Links foot steps echoed through the cave. He had never known how deep the cave was. Soon he had to stop for breath. After pausing a few moments, he continued at a walking paste. As Link walked he thought his ears were playing tricks on him. He could hear footsteps from another being, echoing throughout the cave. He wondered if maybe Sarya cam into find him. Link saw a flash, but due to the seeping darkness couldn't tell what it was. Link walked with caution now, he could practically feel a patch of wetness growing below his utility belt, he was frightened, or was he excited? He would have to check later. Now light started to shine in through the holes in the cavern roof. Link now caught glimpse of a circular room. Ash stained the ground, as smoke contaminated the air. Link had a strange feeling something was watching him. He clenched a rock closely in his hands. He crept towards the center of the room. Once in the middle, he stopped. Smelling a hot, almost steamy, disgusting, horrid smell. Link traced it to the start. He was looking straight up. At first, all he saw was darkness. But soon a circular eye popped out. The room started to shake. Where the darkness had once eclipsed all view, a giant spider now fell from the ceiling. The spider gave a horrid screech, the loudest Link had ever heard.

The spider leapt towards Link. Link rolled in between his legs, sprung back to his feet, and turned around to face his 8 legged opponent. Link was terrified by the size of it. It had more mass than Link himself. It leapt at Link yet again. Due to his fright Link hadn't been able to move until the last moment. As he dived to the left, the spider still slashed his right shoulder. "Aaayahhhh!" screamed Link as the pain of the gash started to roll in. Now Link was sobbing on the floor. The spider jumped to an extreme height, and arrived back to ground right on top of Link. It tried to stab him with a leg, but luckily Link rolled to the right just in time to avoid it. He was backed up to a wall. Now Link has no where to go. He waited patiently. He was thinking of his dad, he accepted that he could die here, he wanted to, but then the possibility of poor Sarya finding him dead, he had to stay alive! But just before the spider attacked again, his fathers word echoed through Link's mind again.

Determination encanpacitated the very soul of him. He would fight, for his father! And stay in the life for Sarya. The spider jumped head first at Link, showing its massive vices of fangs. Link dived to the side hitting a wall. The spider hit the wall head first and fell flat on the ground. Link clenched both of his fists together and smashed the shell of the spider as hard as possible. "Yahhhhh!" yelled Link as pained filled through his hands. The spider had a shell harder then any of the rock surrounding him, itself! Link fell to the ground trying to forget about the throbbing that bashing on the spider had caused him. The spider got back up and looked at Link with a deadly stare. A shiny glint caught Link's attention. Link looked to the top of the cave to see huge crystals, hanging from the top. Link put a hand on the wall to help him get up. But slipped back down, as the rocks slid downward. Link took hold of it again, this time with two hands and yanked on it with all his might. He looked back to see the spider closing in on him, making his waist area more damp than before. The rock broke free of the rest of the wall, just as Link hoped. He knew the crystals wouldn't harm the spider, due to its tough shell. But there was another way to kill him. Now Link faced his opponent with the same cold, hard stare. The spider screeched again, while lunging at Link. Link drew all his might and hit the spider in the chin with the rock from below. This caused the spider to fall on its back squiggling. With every inch of might he had left Link threw the rock at the crystals above. To Links surprising advantage, the crystals fell down. But not to his advantage, the crystals stared a whole chain reaction. All the crystals at the top started to fall, causing rocks to fall down too. Link jumped to the right trying to avoid the rocks. A swirl of dust, and blood filled the air. Link continued to run down his path, as the crystals fell. He was to busy trying to survive, he hadn't even noticed the spider; who now had two massive crystals stuck in his belly. He just had to make it for his dad, and be alive for Saria.

Link had barley escaped with his life. He was too exhausted to move even a muscle. He was now on the floor. He got up and curled into a ball as he re-capped on what happened. He was sad, alone, and engulfed by darkness. Just the way he wanted it to be. It showed what he truly felt. Engulfed by darkness. And again the old same familiar tears filed his eyes. And he cried. For hours he mourned his fathers death, alone and engulfed by darkness. He only ever wanted to feel this way, at least until he figured his life out, even the blossoming Spring flowers on the shoreline, could not tug at his heart strings, as if he had a heart left now, his was indeed already broken.

Chapter 4: " Everything I learned in life so far can be summed up in 3 words; It goes on…" -Anonymous

Link was drenched in the smell, feeling, and wetness of his blood and sweat. He didn't know how long he was in the cave for, but it seemed far too long. He could feel the bugs scurrying across his legs. He could feel the burn of the gash across his shoulder. The poison that laid deep within it. He felt sick as the poison slowly killed every cell in his body. After all he did to survive, in the end death would still catch him. He was dieing.

Link heard the sound of other creatures crawling in on him. His brain yelled to move. But his body no longer obeyed him. He could already sniff the creatures closing in. Now even his eyes were blatant to move. He was starring blankly into the shadows of death. And now the same horrific giant eye popped out from the darkness. A humongous spider fell down, eye-ing up it's prey; Link. As soon as that one landed so did another. And then another. Link was now surrounded by 3, rather unpleasantly large spiders. The spiders lunged towards Link. Link quietly waited for the hurt he was going to feel. But not more then a second, before the spiders had taken their first bite, an arrow enchanted with a glowing golden light struck the middle spider in-between the eyes. The second the arrow hit, it exploded in to a circle of light. The spiders quickly crawled back in fear of the great, golden glow.

Link looked for the bow that launched the arrow. The room filled with white light as a masteries figure fought of the spiders. Gleaming in white, the man wore a white tunic. With a skirt and chain mail under it. He wore brown, tight, and long underclothes on his arm and legs. He had gloves that shined with a golden crystal center-pieced in each glove. The man was scrawny but Link could see he was tougher than any man, or beast for that matter, that he had ever seen. He had blond hair up to his forehead. And a white long, cone shaped hat sat on to of it. He had pointed ears. And an earring on his right ear. He had blue eyes which shone brighter than the water of the cursed lake. He also had two belts on. One across his shoulder to his waist. And the other across his waist. He had big heavy boots on, much like the ones Link were wearing. A huge sword sat firmly in his left arm. It had a small, purple handle with a gold diamond in the middle. The handle had the shape of a wide "W". The blade of the sword was more sharp than Link had ever hoped to see. Sharper than the own local Sword Master Orca's. The sword indented in, a little after the top of the handle. In his right arm, was strapped a beautiful shield. It had the 3 triangles symbol on it. The three stacked on top of each other making a larger triangle. There was no mistake about it, this was the symbol that had appeared on Links hand earlier. Below was a red bird type symbol. Which Link had never seen before.

In all the commotion of gazing at this unearthly man, or even warrior, Link forgot about the spiders. With a quick swipe of his sword, the man drove the 2 remanding beasts backward. It turns out the man in white had not forgotten. The 2nd spider leaped at the man with unmatched speed. With not a inch of fright in his eyes the man counter attacked by blocking the spiders acidic fang with his shield, and then thrusting the spider back into the cave wall. Before the spider could even fall to the ground, the man jammed it with his sword exactly in the middle of its belly. He then removed it as if slipping it out of butter. Casually wiping the easy blood from his blade, this man did not seem in bother over the situation, as if he was in complete control. The last spider came leaping from behind. Link tried to yell a warning, but no sound came out. The man swiftly twirled around with a twist of his sword and vertically cut the spider across the head, splitting it into bloody halves. His opponent fell to the ground as the man clothed in white sheathed his sword.

The man walked over to Link and grabbed his hand. As he helped Link up, Link could feel his strength coming back. He had instantly lost all trace of sickness and pain that once drenched him. Link opened his lips to breathe the words flooding his mind, only to have them shut by the white man. He said, "Your questions I can't answer now. But I will give you this tip; When you reach the Zora's domain, seek me and I will do my best to answer your questions. My strength is limited, I have helped you fight the poison but I can only do so much over such a big distance. And when you arrive, the only way in will be by diving deep into the lake, and finding the hole that lies inside. Good luck on your adventure, and remember to be brave." 

"Wait" cried Link. "What is your name?" "You can call me; Link the crippled Elf" answered Link. Shocked by the name Link hadn't notice the other Link vanish…

Link woke with a fright. Razing his head from the wall on witch it slept. It was all a dream thought Link. No, no its wasn't a dream, it was too real. What that was he did not know, and for a couple minutes he thought over the words of this; Link. Until he noticed that his head was not pounding like it should be. He got up to feel amazing. He should have been weak, if not dead from the poison of the spider. Then he recalled the words of Link. " I have helped you fight the poison but I can only do so much over such a big distance." Maybe it was him who saved his life? Link was distracted from his thoughts as he saw a light in the near by darkness.

Link ran towards it, hoping it was Link: The crippled Elf but as it got closer, Link slowed down. He stopped when he was close enough to tell what it was. In front of him, stood the sword that Link: The crippled Elf was holding. It was stuck into a huge perfectly round rock. On the rock was engraved the 3 triangle symbol. He stared into his glowing hand, and again saw the symbol. With the bottom right one glowing, just like the one on his hand. This time it was glowing constantly. Link could feel the power around the sword as he reached for it. On the stone was what Link made out to be Hylian (Sp?). It read: The Master Sword….

Link put two firm hands on the sword. Link yanked on the sword as he felt the power rise into him. The sword was changing him. Suddenly Link could feel his muscles pulsacting, his bravery rising, and his knowledge expanding. At first the sword would not budge, but after a few seconds, Link could feel it loosening. And within a few seconds the sword came out. He held it up with his left hand. The weight was just right for his hand. He waved it around. It was amazing. He felt amazing with it. He could feel himself becoming more agile. His body saw, smelt, and heard things he hadn't before. His senses were working amazingly. He finally had hope in his life. The sword light up the cave, as well as his life. Once again he felt. And once again he loved. His broken heart was mended, and he felt better then anyone. As if he could do the impossible. The cave lit with light as Link held his sword upward.

The symbol on Links hand now shone permanently. And Link knew that it would never go dull again. Now Link was ready to leave this cave, and face the truth. Face his friends and family, but most importantly, face the reality of what was going on outside his walls. Link turned around to find Sarya starring at him with big beautiful, sensitive eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. It was Sarya who broke the silence when she said, "It was about time you found it, I knew you would be the one to take it from its home. It is time for you, Link to begin the journey you were destined to take."

Chapter 4.5: " The end of one thing, is the start of something new."

Link looked around in awe as he stared at this new scenery. The second Sarya finished her last sentence, Link found himself and her deep inside the woods. He wondered how they got here, it seemed almost like magic. But Link knew he had more things to worry about then what had just happened. He was now in a circular opening in the never ending brush of trees. Link saw no way of getting in, or out. He scanned the plain to find Sarya sitting on a stump behind him, with a shiny rod of some sort.

"It is a beautiful sword isn't it?" said Sarya. "I'm guessing you want to know where that sword came from, right? Well it all started some 20 years ago. Outside our walls Link, is a huge world. One that you have been isolated from for many reasons, and about 20 years ago, a war was raging on there. In a lush, powerful land they call Hyrule."

"A man unraveled in a theme of evil, named Ganondorph plotted to take over the free land of Hyrule. He, and a few of his followers wrecked havoc across the kingdom. When the King and his beloved daughter, Zelda, heard about this, they sent their warriors of highest valor to try and slay the beast. But even the toughest warriors, of great courage and nobility, fell before the mighty Ganondorph. Ganondorph was engulfing town after town with his black magic. Soon rumors started to fly of a threat that fronted Hyrule. The king knew that he had to stop Ganondorph, before word got out to the land. But what he didn't know is that Ganon and his followers marched ever closer to Hyrule castle. They were hunted for months by the King, but to no avail. Slowly, Ganondorph's army grew in numbers as he took over towns. When word about the army gave way to the king, he reacted by informing his citizens and drafting every man eighteen years or above to his army, was he obsessed? If these died where would the fertile men be to reproduce in Hyrule? Was the king meant to serve each and every woman in the land if so? While the king raised his army to overcome this evil, Ganon drew ever closer. The king didn't expect Ganon to invade him for a while. But the king was wrong, clouded by the magic of Ganon no doubt. On a dark, cold night Ganon's forces were spotted to the south."

"As the kind readied his forces, Ganon took advantage of the weakness and attacked. Only a small number of people were ready to retaliate at that time. And Ganon's forces picked them off one by one. By the time Ganon started to advance again, the king sent all his army to defend the castle from being seized. Blood shed that night, and that war had begun. It was one of the most terrible wars in human history. The out come fevered Ganon 3 nights after. But then hope came from the east. An army of Goron's ran down from the hills pelting enormous punches of fire. The Goron's were unmatched in strength, and that was very much an asset to the resistance. Being a close friend of the Hylians, they aided them against Ganon. He lost a lot that day. So much they were forced to retreat for the night."

"But an army of fire punching Goron's was not enough to dissuade the persistent Ganon. He attacked the next day with brute force. The two armies clashed for endless nights. Neither one of them was prepared to back down. The king knew he needed to end it soon, or else his people would die from lack of resources. So he sent his daughter to seek help from another race; The Zorro's."

"Now the very fate of Hyrule depended on if the agile fish would come to the rescue. But a day passed, and then another. And yet another. Until they had lost all remaining hope. The kings army was tired, and hungry. And due to sickness and fatigue, they armies numbers decreased.

"Zelda came back 16 days after she was sent. And with her an army of Zorro's. But to her dismay, when she looked upon Hyrule castle, it was gone. Instead she saw a burnt, black tower. Hyrule castle was ablaze. She could see a group of people who were left from the slaughter escaping towards them. Half the Zorro's attacked the forces trying to slay all the survivors. The Zorro's easily won. The other half ran towards the survivors and gathered up all of them and their supplies and left. They fled from the castle back towards Zorro's domain."

"When close enough it is believed that the survivors told Zelda about what happened. It seemed a traitor from within the castle walls, opened the doors at night. And let the army through. Zelda's father would not go down with out a fight, a man told her. He was full of spirit til' the end, never ceasing to retaliate Ganon's thrusts as they fought in a dual of the blades, but in the end, it was he who was on the receiving end of the final blow."

"Ganon even ordered for the youngest son of the royal family to be put to eternal sleep, he shed many a tear that day, but as he would no longer have the care of his only parent, Daphnes, and his elder sister out of stretch, it was the one true deed he did the Hylians."

" And then it came to pass, that Zelda left the Goron's with the Zorro's and started the resistance. And they prayed. For a hero. They prayed for the hero to come to their aid. The hero with the Tri Force embedded on his hand. Just like the one you have on yours Link. What became of the resistance I know not. But something happened a while ago. I have no details to give you. For they have not told me anything else. But I do know this; Link, you are not one of us. You ARE the hero they prayed for!"

Chapter 5: The tests begin

Sarya leaned back and let her mouth rest from all the talking she had just done. She patiently waited for Links response. She embraced herself for a cry or a yell. But instead what she got surprised her. Link was laughing uncontrollably on the ground. "How could I have been so blind?" All this was going on and I was in my own little world!" Thought Link. Link didn't find it funny, but something kept him laughing. He felt amused, for the first time since his uncle left, he was in a good mood.

Sarya looked at Link hardly, and then nodded. "Remember I hadn't known this forever Link. I was told only a short time after your uncle and aunt told you they were not your real parents. You must go to your Aunt now Link, I bet she knows more about this mess then me. I believe she will know what you must do next. Until then Link, I leave you. And yes, I did bring you here through magic, Link." And with a wink and a soft smile, Sarya disappeared into the air as a small green orb.

"It was if she read my mind… How did she know what I was thinking? Had she always known what he was thinking?" Link thought blushing at the thought. He laid back on the soft green grass and thought over the words Sarya had just spoken to him. He was confused, frightened, excited, sad, and happy all at the same time. Link had finally found his calling, to save the world. Link found it exciting. After a while of pandering some more, a thought came to him. How was he to get out of here? There was no exit as Link noticed before. He then got up and went to sit on the stump and smiled. She was testing him. To see if he could get out or not. Link stood up, picked up his sword from the ground and embraced the challenge.

Link scanned the edges in hopes that he could find something out of place. At first glance he saw nothing out of the ordinary. But looking closer he noticed a light patch of green mixed in with the dark green color of bushes. His senses were so much clearer. Link knew no ordinary man could have spotted the color difference. He could hear the birds beautiful sleet songs in the distance. And the crunch under his feet, as he walked over the flowers that smelled sweet and heavenly. Link walked over and examined it. It seemed that the brush here was a little younger and not fully grown. Link knocked in the bamboo that formed a gate around him.. As Link guessed, the wood was as was hard as a rock. But these young bamboo were a little more flexible.

Link guessed that with the right angle, he could cut these down. He knocked on one of the bamboo from bottom up. Stopped a little higher then the middle, as he heard a higher pitched sound. The sweet spot thought Link. Link put up his sword next to the spot and angled it at a horizontal cut. He then cut the bamboo, making a mark. Link swung his sword at the spot he marked. As soon as the sword hit the spot, he felt a throbbing vibrating type of pain move from the tip of his fingers to his shoulder as the sword bounced off of the wood. Link dropped his sword uncontrollably and held his hand until the pain left.

Link fell to he ground and pondered how to get out. He saw no way of getting through the forest. So that left one way to get out, up. Link looked towards the sky hoping to find something that would help clime over the bamboo to the trees. But he saw nothing. He sat back down and thought it over again, as he removed a piece of bark from his sword. Starring at the bark, he realized that he didn't have enough power to cut through the woods. But he did have enough power to stick his sword into the bamboo, and provide a step. Link walked over to the young trees once more. This time instead of trying to cut it in half, he stuck his sword as deep as possible in to the bamboo at half length. He used the sword to help pull him up. Then grabbed the tip of the bamboo and pulled himself over it stopping to get his sword back. Then he jumped off the bamboo and grabbed a branch on a tree behind it. Then he started to climb up the tree. When Link finally poked his head out of the canopy of the tree, he saw a never ending forest to each direction.

Dismayed, Link jumped back down over the bamboo. As he hit the ground Link did a roll that absorbed the crash. Link fell to the ground on his back, due to how tired he was of all the brain work. Link again thought over a way out. He couldn't get out from any direction. He had to be missing something. Link yelled as he felt a bite on his right arm. Link swung his hand around in hopes to get anything that might be on it, off. Link got up and walked backwards frightened. Link sat upon the stump so he didn't get eaten alive by the millions of bugs on the ground. As Link sat, he felt something move from underneath him. Link got up and looked at the stump. He kicked it, and the stump moved upward. The stump is loose, thought Link as he pushed the stump forward. When Link had finished, he saw that stump had been covering something the whole time. A hole!

Link wondered if he should go down. He came to the conclusion that he had nothing to lose, so he did. Link expected the hole to end, but he soon felt the earth swirling around him, and soon it disappeared. When he could see again, he found himself in a small little cave. In front of him sat a rather large man, eating from a bag.

Grateful to see another human Link ran over to him. Link put his hands around his waist as the man begun to speak.

Munch Munch Munch

"These beans are sooo good. Aye, what's a scrawny little kid like you doing down here? You must be starving, I'll sell you a bean pod of mine to fill your empty stomach. Lets say, how about ten rupees." said the man while stuffing his face with beans and scratching his chins. "Ten rupees, that's more then I spent on all that handsome cream!" thought Link. Link wasn't by any means hungry for some reason. But still something inside told him to buy one. So Link started to search himself an order to find rupees. He found fivegreen one's in his pocket. Not enough, thought Link. "Ay, what's that? You don't have enough rupees, well that's to bad." Link angrily started to walk back towards the beginning. But stopped and bent down as he felt something itching his foot. Link itched his foot, and searched for what was causing it. He felt some kind of soft material. Link grabbed it and pulled it out. Link was starring at a bag filled with a red rupee! "How could have I forgotten, Lois's emergency rainy day fund!" thought Link. He walked back over to the man and handed him the bag. And in return, was given two bean pods. Then the man smiled and said, "You chose wisely, hahahahahahaha." The man laughed creepily. Scared, Link now ran back towards the light. As soon as he hit the platform, he felt the earth swirling around him, again.

Once back out, Link searched for something he could do with it. He pandered and pandered, but no answer made itself visible to Link. Link walked all over the place, thinking. He felt something stop his foot. Link tripped and banged his knee. Link put a hand around his knee and then moaned and gasped exactly seven times. When Link reached for the pod, he noticed it fell into really soft parch land. Coming from a farming family, Link knew that it would be perfect for growing plants. Then Link had an idea, Link planted the bean in to the soft patch of soil and watched it grow into a little sprout. Satisfied, Link got up and looked for a source of water for the plant. He saw nothing. Link thought it over for a second, then had an idea. "That man was eating so much beans, he probably had a drink to go with it!" thought Link. "Maybe I could by a bottle off of him", thought Link as he went down the hole. 

When he appeared in the cave again, he was surprised. The large man was no longer there. All that was left, was the carpet he sat upon. When Link walked over it, he found it to be somewhat damp. Link picked it up to reveal a puddle underneath it. Link dipped his hands inside, excitedly. He ran back over to the platform, to find the earth spinning around in the all but familiar way again.

When Link felt the ground again, he ran towards the sprout. As Link arrived he threw his hands forward, only to find nothing was left in his hands. Link was frustrated now. He stomped over to the hole and jumped down. When he came back to reality, he yet again found himself in the cave. He ran over to the puddle, and knelt down. Link thought of a way to get the water over to the sprout. Link saw a pod floating in the clear water. He picked it up and gave it a bite. It was as hard as a rock. He through it away. Steaming, he looked back at it. Surprised, he saw another right next to it, and then another. He walked along the trail for a while. He came to a stop as he found the bag the man was eating from. "What happened here?" thought Link. Link pushed his thoughts away, then picked it up and quickly ran back towards the puddle. As he bent down, he heard something behind him. Link turned around and starred forward.

Link was in the presence of a horribly ugly purple monster. It had a huge mouth. "Hey I know what this is!" thought Link anxiously. "Eragon called it a… a.. a Dicku Scrub!" thought Link finely grasping the name. The Deku Scrub wasted no time, it shot a Deku nut at Link. Link then quickly jumped to the right, barley dogging the nut. Link could feel the water splash behind him as the nut hit the puddle. He withdrew his sword from his belt. The Deku Scrub fired several more nuts at Link, which he dodged with ease as he ran towards his enemy. Just before he slashed the Deku in half, the Deku quickly retreated into the ground beneath it. Link didn't notice the Deku disappear, so he swung, and caused himself to stumble when the weight of the sword pulled on him. He got up only to see that the Deku Scrub had already fired another Nut. Link had no time to react, so he hid behind his sword. Link felt a quick and light force on his sword. Link kept his eyes shut for a while until he realized nothing was happening. He opened his eyes and found the Deku Scrub knocked out on the ground. 

He quickly forgot about his victory and ran over to the puddle. He scooped some water in and held the bag from the bottom. He sprinted as he could feel the water dripping out. He was careful not to touch the Deku Scrub. When the same old swirl of earth came, Link could feel the bag begin to rip. When he reappeared, the bag was almost all out. He ran and then poured every last drop left on the sprout. For a second, nothing happened. Then the sprout, grew into a huge leaf, bigger then Link himself.

Excited that he finally solved something, Link started to walk back in fourth. Thinking of a way to put the big leaf to use, Link accidentally walked on the edge of the big leaf. He quickly jumped, in hopes that he hadn't destroyed the leaf. When Link looked at the unnaturally big leaf, he was amazed, to see it flying upwards. It soon stopped and came back down. Link stared at it blankly, he put a foot softly on the leaf and then jumped back from fright, as the leaf again floated upwords. Link gulped, then stepped onto the leaf. He found himself drifting with the leaf over the trees. It stopped, and Link prepared himself for a drop, but instead the leaf started heading north. "I'm flying on a leaf?" thought Link. Link enjoyed the cool air breeze by his head. It eased his headache. In his own world Link hadn't noticed the leaf stop. Link sat, humming as the leaf turned upside down; dropping Link fifteen feet into the trees below.

"Yarghhhhhhaa" yelled Link as he felt the cold hard ground bash into his skeleton. Link sat panting for a while, then decided to get back up. When he got up, he noticed he was in a small circular opening again. Only this time, it was barley big enough to fit even Link inside. Link was steaming with anger. He was sick of this, he wanted to go home. He missed his family and friends. He was sick of being alone and sad. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" yelled Link inside his own brain. And with that, he furiously threw his sword backwards in his left arm. Link starred at his opponents; the cold, hard trees. Link was so blinded by his anger, he hadn't notice a ring of red fire form around his sword. 

"Yahhhhh!" yelled Link as he swung himself in a circle, causing the flame around his sword to make a circle of fire around him. When Link could see straight again, he could see no trees around him anymore. He had completely burned the trees out of existence. Link glanced at his sword. Then his sword fell to the ground, as Link had no more energy to hold it. His energy was quickly withering into nothing. He fell to the ground, and fainted.

When Link woke up, he felt good. His energy was restored, his head no longer ached, and his arm no longer throbbed. Link noticed he was facing face down on something soft. Link turned around, only to find Sarya's face dangerously close to his. "Wakey wakey" said Sarya softly. She put a delicate hand behind Link's head and raised him up. Link was on his bed, in his aunts home. Link opened his mouth to speak, but to his surprise, Sarya shut it with two soft fingers. Link felt his heart beat faster, and his cheeks turning hot red. He tried to stop them but to no avail. He only hoped Sarya hadn't noticed. Sarya put a delicate hand on Links left cheek. She brushed back his hair. Link couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was the fairest in all the forest. And there were some pretty girls here. She was always trying to be impressed by other guys. Him and a Kokiri named Mido, were constant fights because Mido was jealous that she liked Link more then him. "Oh Link" cried Sarya. She through her head into Link's chest. Link was surprise by the contact. But then returned to normal and put his arms around her.

"I don't want you to leave! I want everything to stay the as it is! I know you will have to leave, I always did. Why don't you run away with me Link? We could leave together and forget this ever happened!" That was all Link ever wanted; to run away with Sarya and hold her in his hands. But Link knew he couldn't. He couldn't hide like a coward. He had to play his part. For Sarya, for his mom and dad, and for everyone in Hyrule. He would complete his journey, and come back for Sarya. That he promised. Sarya leaned backwards. She was now sitting on Link's lap. She had tears flowing through her eyes. They stained her beautiful blue gown. The gown started at the top of her chest, and ran down to a little above her knees. She was the most beautiful creature Link had ever seen. But still Link knew not rather she liked him only as a friend, or as more then it. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you Link. But it is the method us Kokiri teach are young magic. You must overcome heartache, and harness its power to brake the barrier that conceals that magic within you. Magic is a dangerous thing. It is very tiresome. Lifting a cup with magic, would take about as much energy to lift a tree from the ground. Bending physics and nature is very tiresome work. That's why the Kokiri have been gifted with a magic scale. When you use magic, the energy is consumed from the scale, instead of your own. But how much you have, is based on the person. Different attacks, take different amounts of it. The stronger you are at magic, the less it takes of your magic. Your magic can be refilled gradually, or by a fairy. Some of the greatest at magic can even consume others life energy. Do you remember the Ganondorph that I spoke of? He killed so many by sapping their energy and adding it to his own. One can learn to defend against this. I have no doubt you will be extraordinary at magic. Far more then anyone here." cried Sarya like she was in a hurry for something. 

"Take this map, it will lead to the Kokiri fairy. She will grant you the gift. Be proud, for very few Hylians have been granted the honor. But those who have, can use the magic far greater then us. That's why we must be careful who we bestow upon the gift. For if the man took advantage of the magic, they could enslave all of Hyrule; as Ganon did. Sarya handed him a map. Link grabbed it, as well as her hand. And for a few moments, they starred into each others eyes. Neither one backing down from the gaze, until Sarya got up blushing. Link assumed she hadn't known that she was sitting on his lap the whole time. She quickly got up, picked up the bottom of her gown, and ran out of the door blushing. Link rested his head on the pillow, and put his hands behind his head. Link smirked, then smiled gently at the beautiful, big, shiny moon, outside his window.

  
Chapter 6: A new arrow

"Who's there?" Yelled a solider in obvious fear. The solider looked back, wondering where his comrades ran off to. He turned his head again and continued to walk through the narrow tunnel. The man swung his sword around in terror as he heard a rock sliding behind him. He wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. "I'm starting to lose it" thought the man when he saw nothing behind him. The man turned back with a spin on his heel. As soon as he tuned, he saw a face counseled by shadows. The face was so close to his, he could feel his breathing. The soldier felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his lower stomach. The man turned around and continued to walk, as the soldier fell to the ground. "What a shame… This place used to be so beautiful." "That was before Viitan's evil hand reached this place" thought the man as he slipped his dagger back into his cloak.

He walked through the remains of Goron's valley, it was covered with debris and rotting corps. It had taken him about six weeks to clear the way through this mess of roadblocks and soldiers. He had been away from home for far to long. He hadn't expected it to take so long. He could see some light at the end of the tunnel. He longed for fresh air. He walked into the air as the world beyond seemed to expand into sight. He was now very far up the mountain. His clock blew in the wind. The city below was beautiful in color. He could see the forest in the back, the peak of Viitan's castle and every in-between. It was a remarkable view, one Link hadn't seen in a while. He was watching the rebuilt bustling city below, when he felt something happen. 

There was silence for quite a while, as the man seemed to be watching something. "Ah…A new arrow has been cocked…" "I prepare to use this one, to strike Viitan straight in the heart." "But wait…What is this?" "Oh vay, this lad is in grave danger!"

Chapter 7: Your destiny cannot be changed, unless you wish it be

Link could barley see by now. He had been walking in the forest for a while. According to the map though, Link was almost there. He had no clue the forest was so big. His only light was the moon, which Link glanced at every couple seconds, as if to make sure it was still there. Link noticed that according to the stone beside him, he was just a couple bushes away. Link glanced at the stone to the left of him. It seemed to have a face on it. Link walked over to it. He tapped it, and the rock started to scribble. He had never seen a stone like it before. It was flexible. Link wondered if he could cut it. Link threw his sword back and hit the stone with it. Yet again Link felt the throbbing pain, start from his wrist and rise up to his shoulder. The pain was unbearable. Link fell to the ground and clutched his left arm. Link looked Back at the stone to find it rocking back in forth so fast, all he saw was a blur. Then a voice came from the direction of the moving stone, "The time is 4:17 A.M."

Link yelled from fright. Link stared at the rock with big eyes, as the it slowed down. Link got up and pocked the stone. Jumping back down in fear of what might happened. When nothing seemed to happen, Link looked both ways. And slowly tip-toed over to his destination.

When Link pushed the brush in front of his eyes away, he saw but a small mountain wall with a boulder laying on the side. Link walked over to the boulder and pondered. He could use the lesson he learned from Sarya's game to solve this. But a minute passed, and he had nothing. And soon another, and then another. When Link came back to reality, it seemed like he stood there for hours. Not sure of the time Link looked around his surroundings. He looked for something 'out of the ordinary'. And unlike last time, he saw something. In the middle of the clearing sat one bush. Wondering why Link walked over to the bush. Link put his hands inside it, and pulled the bush aprt. He could barley see something shining in the bottom.

Link pulled back his sword and unleashed it upon the poor bush in front of him. A whirl of leaves and brush swirled into the air as Link's blade gently slid through the center of the bush. When the bush had been cut, it reveled a sort of plant. In the middle of the plant, stood a black ball. It had grass on the top. Link wondered what it could be. Link put a hand around the grass on top of the sphere. He pulled with all his might, but to no avail. He let his sword drop to the ground, and put both hands on the sphere this time. He pulled and pulled, but still nothing happened. Link pulled for a bit longer, then began to feel something moving. He wriggled it around a bit and then tugged it out.

Link held it up. He studied for a moment. "It looks like a bomb…" thought Link after a couple seconds. Links hand started to feel his hands becoming hot. He dropped the bomb due to the heat. Somehow the fuse was ignited. Link picked it back up screaming when he touched it. Link ran around franticly holding the bomb as far away from his body as humanly possible. Link walked in a circle until he stopped in the center. Link threw the bomb as far up as his strength would allow, and covered his ears.

After a couple seconds of nothing, Link opened one eye. He scanned his surroundings. He saw nothing, so he opened his other eye. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and put his hands around his waist. Impressed by the way he handled the situation, Link hadn't noticed the sinking sound growing ever stronger and stronger. BUMP! Link felt pain rush through his head. Something heavy hit him on the top, causing the world to swirl. Link got back up to his feet as the world started to come back into focus. 

But the one thing he didn't want to see, is what he did. There sat the bomb, a mere seconds from exploding. With out thinking, Link quickly kicked the bomb, not caring where it would go. Link heard the loud crackling sound of the bomb exploding as stone and dust filled the air. Link fell to the ground covering his head from the debris flying around.

When everything had settled down, Link got back to his feet. The boulder that sat in front of the wall, was blown right out of existence. And what it exposed, caught Link's attention. A hole in the wall had been exposed. The moonlight exposed the cave to be shining red. Link didn't even need to look at the map, this was the cave he was looking for. Link carefully walked into the cave, expecting anything.

As Link entered the darkness of the cave, he could hear dripping water. As he kept walking the sounds got louder. Soon light started to shine through the darkness. As the room exposed, Link's eyes opened. He was standing in small circular room. It was filled with a beautiful circular pool. And a path way leading into the center. The water was beautifully blue and see through. It was very shallow. Link looked around the purple raining walls. He could see no fairy that Sarya talked about. But even before he could have a second thought, he heard a deep strong woman's voice. "Hahahaha" laughed the woman. Link looked around for the source of the laughter, sword in hand.

Before Link could even get scared, the water in the middle started to bubble. Link studied it carefully. But before he knew it, some kind of hair like feature popped out, and then continued coming out to expose a head. Before Link knew it, a red-haired woman popped out. She was wearing nothing but a see through scale like shirt And dark patches covering her necessary parts.

Link stared at the woman in shock. "How did she come out of the shallow water?" thought Link. Link was never one who believed in magic. But lately, he was starting to think other wise. The woman let out another magical laugh. She studied Link for a moment. And as she did, Link felt his muscles constrict. He could no longer move his body freely. Her gaze froze him still. Link was not frightened, or at that; worried. He felt calm, as if this woman was his friend. After a while, she muttered something so low, Link couldn't hear it. Then she said to herself, "He is more powerful then any before him. He will be extraordinary. I can feel his strength waiting to be unleashed." After a short pause, she continued to talk to herself. " I'm not sure if he can do it. Yes, I do think he is strong enough." Link watched her and thought, "It is as if she is talking to another being." "I believe we can we put our trust in him." "Yes me too, I do not want to be let down again either."

Link felt his muscles returning back to normal. He stretched a little as his sense of feeling came back to his body. After doing a couple short exercises, Link turned his attention back to the fairy. "What brings you to my home little child?" Asked the fairy. " No wait! I will just read your mind." laughed the fairy in a bragging and teasing sort of way. Link felt as if there was wind blowing inside his head. He felt like his mind was being opened. As if any thought he had would be heard by everyone. But the feeling soon left. Link felt his mind being isolated only to himself again. His thoughts were his own again.

"So you were sent here by Sarya, where you?" Said the fairy in a serious tone. "I see lots of courage within you. This is good." "But we have had our hope destroyed time and time again." "If I grant you this power, do you swear to use for good not evil?" Link nodded his head. "Good, and do you promise to do anything in your power to destroy Ganon?" Link nodded again.  
"Then I hear by grant you a magic container." "Give me your hand." said the fairy while extending her hand outward. Link grabbed her hand and got ready. 

Link felt weird. A tingle ran up his arm. It was as if the fairy's energy had been added to his own. He felt power rise in through his arms. A shiver shook his body. As soon as the fairy let go, Link looked at his hand and made a fist. He felt amazing! He could feel all but the purist energy flowing from end to end of his veins. But the pleasant energy seemed to be forming into a point in his body. As more energy flowed through him, the more it became to hurt. It was enough to make his chest explode in but a few seconds. The energy continued to grow within him, causing him rippling pain. Link could feel the imaginary sword piercing his chest get further and further into his body. Right before Link thought he would surely die, all the energy compressed into a small little box. Link could since the box lingering in the back of his mind, ready to be withdrawn from.

No trace of pain troubled him as he settled down. He again felt amazing. Like he had just came out of a spring. Returning to his normal status, Link looked at the fairy. "All right, my job is done. I will tell you once Link, and once alone. Do not obstruct us. We will have you dead before you even make that mistake" the fairy said in a lethal tone. Link gulped in agreement. "Allrighty then Link! Good luck!" said the fairy with a hearty voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Then the fairy started to inexplicably retreat into her shallow watery home with her magical laugh. Link could here her voice call "Be sure to find my sisters in your future agendas in parts unknown!" out of no where. With one last flabbergasted look, Link turned in on his heel and excited the cave.  
As the crazy swirl of earth became visual again, Link noticed that morning was but a few short moments away. Link walked through forest back in the direction he came. "This is one weird world…" thought Link.

"AHHHH!" Yelled Link in terror jumping out of the very end of the forest. Link neither stopped, nor slowed as he hit the ground below the plateau the forest was sitting on. Link looked back in panic at the forest. Link wiped the leaves from himself and continued to await for something as he ran. Just then, a rather small wild hog emerged through the forest in the very spot Link had jumped through. "AHH!" Yelled Link. He looked forward, his village was but a few somewhat 100 feet away. 

Link continued to run from the hog as it chased him down. It leaped at him. Link jumped forward, moving his lower body just in time to escape the sharp ends of the hogs teeth. Neither one showed any sign of slowing from the jumps. The village was already zooming past him as he ran. He had no clue where he was heading but still he ran. Link saw his house, sword shop, and the barber shop zoom past. Neither was where he wished to stop. As soon as he saw the butcher store he worked at, he turned and ran towards it. The window was open. Before Link could stop himself, he leaped at the window. Link slipped through it untouched but crashed on the hard floor on the other side.

"Link?" Called Sarya, who was sweeping the floor. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" she said in concern. Link pointed a shaky hand at the door. Sarya glanced at it, and her facial expression tightened. She laid her broom down, and crept toward the door. She slowly opened it a quarter of the way. Then with one eye open, she slung the door open.

"AAHHHHHH!" A girly voice yelled. Link sat pointing at the hog in plain terror screaming like a young girl. "Ahh, it so cute!" said Sarya. Link gave Sarya a crazy look. "Ahh all it wants is to play." Sarya said kindly. "Or eat my brains out." thought Link.

Sarya pet the hog and tickled it. "Link come over here." Link gave her another 'you crazy' look. When she gestured Link to come closer, Link started to slowly move. As he was close enough, Sarya whispered to him, "Pet him." Link outstretched his arm thinking, "I'll fight a spider, kill Ganon, even fight an army! But this is nuts!" As Link was about to lay his hand on the hog, it threw a tantrum and bit Link's finger. " "Ahhh!" Yelled Link while putting his finger in his mouth. "Did you see that! He tried to kill me! It out to get me!" cried Link inside his own mind. Sarya tried to restrain the hog, but it got loose. It chased Link all across the room until Link finally jumped out the window again. He continued to run out into the field behind the store.

Sarya walked outside and looked back. She squinted as she tried to make out the two small figures running in circles far away. They created a huge dust cloud behind them. She could hear Link's girly screams from even that distance! "Ah Link, I'm going to miss you." Said Sarya as she laughed and continued too sweep.

Chapter 8: A new beginning 

"YAHHA!" shouted Link as he swung his blade in a twist of hot fire. "Again." said Orca coldly. Link felt like his forehead was swimming in an ocean of sweat as he prepared yet another swing. Link focused his energy on his sword and put his free arm over his forehead. He felt sick and lightheaded, he put his hand in front of his eyes and collapsed.

………  
………   
………

Link opened his eyes to see darkness. His head was pounding ferociously. Link picked himself up. He was still in Orca's training room. Link heard a deep pounding noise behind him. He turned himself around to find Orca sipping tea on his table. Every cool sip Orca took caused a rippling pain to his ears and his mind. Orca didn't stop drinking, or even paid attention to Link. He but said, "Again." Link got up to his feet and walked over to Orca's table heatedly. Link lifted his sword directly above his head, and directed his energy and fury into a whirling gust of wind that twisted around his sword like a tornado. Link propelled his sword into the middle of the table causing it to shake violently. Orca paid no attention to Link. Link didn't move his sword until it completely shattered the table into a million shards.

Orca said with an almost evil tone, "Again…" This completely ignited Link's flame. Link started to shatter anything he could get his hands on. From the chairs, to the pictures on the walls, Link furiously destroyed everything. When Link saw nothing worthy of being destroyed other then Orca himself, he stopped and walked over to his trainer. Link snapped his fingers, and with it snapped Orca's cup. Orca stood up. Doing precisely what Link wanted him to. Orca smoothly slipped his blade from its sheath that sat on the side of his slick waist. Link smirked and readied his sword with both hands.

Orca attacked first with a slick, swift, and almost imperceptible blur of motion that almost caught Link off guard. In the nick of time, Link picked his sword up vertically to block the attack. Orca attacked with the same type of move again, but this time lower. Link more simply blocked this one. He continued to attack in swift motions, but each time in a different direction. Link proved a worthy adversary as he continuously thwarted every move Orca dared to make. Orca was able to keep Link moving backwards with his attacks.

Orca attacked with a vertical swing. Link anticipated the move, and was barley able to counter it with a heavy swing that temporarily caused Orca to lose control of his sword. Link took advantage of the brief period of silence to go on the offense. Link swung with all his might in every direction. Link tried just about any move he could remember. Orca continued to just barley block him from causing any major damage. Link showed no sign of stopping when Orca quickly leaped out of the way of Link's sword. As Link tumbled down to the ground, Orca put his foot on the width of the blade to stop Link from withdrawing his sword. Link knowing he had lost his sword, let go and backed up. "This ends now Link!" yelled Orca as he prepared an aerial attack.

"I only have one shot. I have to time this just right!" thought Link. Seconds before Orca swung his sword forward, Link back flipped using his foot to knock the blade right out of Orca's hand into the ceiling above them. "Lucky." thought Link. Now the only weapon left laid between the two opponents. They both started sprinting towards the Master Sword. Both just a few feet away, outstretched their arms. Orca reached the Master Sword first; he wasted no time, and quickly whipped around with the sword missing Link's back by but a few millimeters. Link continued to stumble on the ground and got up to his feet within a few seconds. Orca chased Link around swinging. Link dodged all Orca's tired swings, but with no weapon he had no hope of winning. He continued to run until he was chased right in front of the doorway.

Link turned around. Orca stood there, sword in hand. "You are a fool Link." Don't challenge someone who is clearly better in swordplay." said Orca. Link smirked. Then he drew his energy and planed his spell out. The rope sitting behind Orca sprang alive and straightened itself out vertically in the air. Orca drew the Master Sword for one final blow. Just then, when the sword was behind him, the rope sprang and magically wrapped itself around the sword. The rope pulled the sword out of Orca's hands and then fell back to its natural state. 

Orca, distracted by the trick, had left himself open for attack. Link then made gloves of fire appear on his hands. Link was able to throw a sucker punch but to no avail. Orca had already made his defense of metal arms. The two clashed with each other endlessly. Punch after punch, no one could lay a finger on the other. Link was able to drive Orca into the back of the room. Orca had had enough though. He quickly melted the metal around his arms into a liquid of silver. He then cooled it into the shape of a hard ball. Orca then drove the ball straight into Link's stomach, knocking him across the room. Link drove straight into the door, completely shattering through it. Link laid on the broken wood, starring at the night sky above him.

Orca came to the opening and threw the Master Sword onto Link's torso. "Your training here is finished. You are ready." said Orca with a smile. He then fell completely on his back. "My training and journey is over. His has barley begun and he is as strong as me? He may very well be the only one who can free us from that retched king." thought Orca with a soft smile. Then the old man gently fell asleep.

Link got up to his feet weekly. In honor, he bowed to Orca. He then picked up his sword and walked into the night. Following the comfort of the shiny stars.

……… 

Link sat on a log, enjoying the warmth from the fire he had started. He looked at the light on his sword as it reflected the hot flames of the fire. "And to think, it was just about two months ago when I first saw this sword. Now here I am in but a few short weeks, I know the fundamentals of sword and magic techniques. Orca was so tuff on me these past few weeks. Throwing any kind of sucker punch or kick he could get in when we were training. All the cuts and the bruises. It helped shape me, mold me, turn me into what I need to become. And now I know why. All the lessons and moves I learned. Am I ready yet? If Orca thinks so, then I guess I am physically. But is that all? Does it all have to end now?" thought Link quietly. 

Just then Sarya moved into through the darkness. Her beautifully green hair glowing in the light of the fire. Neither one said a thing. All of a sudden she threw herself into Links chest. She put her head on his shoulder. Link didn't need her to tell him why she was here. Tomorrow was coming to take him away. Link starred into the sky above. A tear running down his cheek. Link said out loud, "I promise l will return to this home one day. I swear it…"

Chapter 9: A world saved

A limp body laid squirming around on the ground. It rattled and twisted into unfeasible positions. Its eyes glowed white as snow. It opened its mouth, as if to scream. But instead, the whole body glowed white for a split second. Then returned to a normal color and a realistic position. It closed its eyes and re-opened them. But this time, it had crystal blue eyes. It became alive once more. The man got up, only to fall down and cough up blood. "Uhhh…" moaned the man. He wiped blood from his mouth. "I haven't used such powerful magic since my younger days." The man attempted to get up slowly. After minuets of struggling to get back on his own two feet, he sighed. He limped over a broken log, then back to the cliff of the mountain. Put his weight one the fence that blocked the edge of the cliff. "Boy was doomed. Took a lot of me to cure the poison. Worth it though. A life dead does not help our cause now does it? Doubt he will do it though. Naw, I'm just being selfish. Time for someone else to take the spotlight. This place is destroyed…" said the main. Almost makes you wanna…." the mans words were caught off as the only thing between him and certain death broke under his weight. "Ahh!" yelled the man as he began to feel the all to familiar feeling of taking a big fall begin. The man's vision began to blur as the never ending abyss below came into view. Just then he felt something squeeze his leg. Darkness…

……

……

……

The man woke up startled, drawing his sword on instinct. He could feel his heart rate begin to lower itself as he noticed what had saved his life. "Long time since I've seen a Goron in its full glory." said the man with a smirk, sheathing his sword. He got up weekly. "Elf should rest…weak is the Elf…" said a Goron. "Yeah yeah…" said the man with out paying a thought to the Goron, to distracted by the building he laid in. "What you still doing here Goron? The Gorons' have long been kicked out of here." said the man thinking. "Unless you weren't at the war." he said realizing the only reason the Goron could still be here. "Ahh… You have a good eye Elf. Me and the rest of the Gorons were left here to defend the city. When we saw the army approaching, we decided enough blood had been spilt."

"The higher in command…" "Wait" said the man, "The army left here to defend is still alive? We thought you to be dead." "Nope we are alive, and bigger then before!" said the Goron with pride. "Then why not send a messenger to tell us of your existence? We had burials for you! Do you know how much grief your fellow Goron have had to endure!" said the man in obvious anger. "Ahh, but it was to risky. Soon we will take our home and our glory back! Then we can regroup with our family members. As I said, the higher in command hid here, in the very walls of the city. The others, split up into three towns. The first and closest is the biggest. We have one hidden in the entrance. And then one in the back encase we have to retreat. We will be the one coming with a huge army this time. We will take our home back!" said the Goron putting a fist to his chest.

The man could see the hope and pride in the Goron's eyes. He decided not to spoil it for him. "Yes…The time for revenge is almost upon us…" said the man thinking about the kid who's life he had just saved. "And this time we have a secret weapon… But first, take me to the stone."


End file.
